westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace
.jpg |imagecaption = |aka = |status = Alive |species = Human |age = 30s |gender = Female |actor = Katja Herbers |seasons = Season Two |firstseen = |lastseen = |death = |appearedin = |occupation = |deathdate = |deathcause = |ethnicity = |hair = |eye = |height = |weight = |family = }} This page is now permanently locked. It has been merged with another page but please be careful going there! Beware of season 2 spoilers! --- Reggie is a character in Westworld played by Katja Herbers; a seasoned guest whose latest visit comes at the park’s darkest hour. Background Not much is known about 's background, except that she is a frequent guest. Season Two "Virtù e Fortuna" is a guest in The Raj, we see her reading a journal and being approached by Nicholas, another guest. They flirt, but wants to be sure she does not have sex with a host, after a brief argument with Nicholas she shoots him to check if he is a host. The bullet only stings him and the two have sex. Later the two go hunting for bengal tigers, on their return to camp the couple discover two other guests who have been killed. Nicholas has trouble believing there's actual danger and is shot dead by Ganju, a host, who says "these violent delights have violent ends", before shooting him. Grace managed to shoot Ganju and starts to run towards the edge of The Raj. A bengal tiger threatens her, and the follows as she runs and both leave the park. She runs until she is trapped on a cliff, she manages to shoot the tiger as it charges her but both fall off the cliff and into the water. She wakes on the shore of Westworld. As she starts to drag herself out of the water, she is approached by members of Ghost Nation, one of whom is wielding his scalping knife. "The Riddle of the Sphinx" Grace is taken hostage by the Ghost Nation to a camp where only the humans are kept alive. We learn that she has spent enough time in westworld to learn the language the Ghost Nation hosts speak (Lakota - unconfirmed, from Reddit) She is put next to Ashley Stubbs, where he tells her about the protocol for guest evacuation, but she tells him that she's not looking to get out of the park. Later that night she breaks free of her bound hands, grabs a torch, hits a Ghost Nation member, and then runs away. In the ending scene of the episode, the Man in Black sees a woman approaching him on horseback, but her face can't quite be made out. As she gets closer, it turns out to be Grace. Personality * reacts quickly to changing circumstances, and doesn't appear to be prone to panic. Relationships Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Grace format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Notes TBA Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Guests